ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS
by moonlighttalon
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty form a band after finding their boyfriends cheating on them. When there band moves to California they meet 4 boys also in a band. Can the girls get over their broken hearts long enough to fall in love. DISCONTINUED
1. PrologBio

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING** **SOULS**

**I do not own Soul Eater only the cast from Rocken Rollers**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
><strong>Maka and Soul are dating, Black*Star and Tsubaki are dating, And Kid being the OCD freak like he is has two grilfriends and who are they well none other then Liz and Patty. What happends when the boys are caught cheating? The girls beat the crap out of them? Yes and no they start a band Maka is the Lead Singer and Guitarist, Tsubaki is the bands Drummer rarely sings with Maka, Liz is the Keyboard player and some times sings with Maka, And Patty is the other Guitarist She some times dose a dulet with Maka or Liz in most songs, And the name of the band is "Soul Sirens". Can the girls get over there broken hearts long enough to fall in love?<strong>

**The Pairings are SoulXMakaXOC, Black*StarXTsubakiXOC, KidXLizXOC, KidXPattyXOC The OCS names are Connor Jiles, Matt Heartmen, Josh Fayman, Roy Berttet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bios:<strong>  
>Name: Connor Jiles<p>

Age: 22

B-day: January 18

Crush: Maka

Band Name: Rocken Rollers

Band Position: Lead Singer and Lead Guitarist

Past/Description: Was working to be a death scythe with his X-girlfriend Syndey, He found her cheating on him with his cousin (Ouch) After finding out the same thing happend to his friends and thier girlfriends they formed a band, He later gave up on his dream of being a death scythe, Deep down inside Connor is a bookworm and use to spend most of his time at the library.  
>Looks: Dirty blond short spikey hair, deep blue eyes with a silver percing in his left ear, He wears a dark blue tank top and his body is very well built, He has light blue jeans and black boots.<br>Family: Cousin Brian

* * *

><p>Name: Matt Heartmen<p>

Age: 22

B-day: April 4

Crush:Tsubaki

Band Name: Rocken Rollers

Band Position: Keyboard player and Singer

Past/Description: Wanted to be the best meister before finding his weapon/girlfriend Lyla cheating on him with some guy she met in a pub, Finding out that he and his friends shared the same sarrows they formed a band, Matt is a very sencitive guy and isnt afraid to show his feelings, He loves poeatry and flowers, But just because he may look weak dosent mean he is when this boy is pissed then run like hell.  
>Looks: Short redish brown hair, Green eyes, A green long sleave shirt with dark blue jeans, Brown boots.<br>Family: Younger sister Lilly

* * *

><p>Name: Josh Fayman<p>

Age: 21

B-day: Augest 10

Crush: Liz

Band Name: Rocken Rollers

Band Position: Guitarist and Singer

Past/Description: After breaking up with his girlfriend/weapon Gena for cheating and for insulting him/saying its his fault it happend, He formed a band with his hearbroken friends he gave up his desire of becoming the stylish meister ever, This boy is big on style if he sees a fashion disaster waiting to happen he wont let this "crisist" go uncheaked.  
>Looks: Short slick jet black hair, Hazel eyes, 2 silver piercing in his right ear, Red tanktop, Well built body dark blue skiny jeans with black boots, and a Black hoodie.<br>Family: Big sister Joe, And younger brother Kyle

* * *

><p>Name: Roy Berttet<p>

Age: 20

B-day: November 7

Crush: Patty

Band Name: Rocken Rollers

Band Position: Drummer

Past/Description: After finding his weapon/girlfriend Tina cheating on him with 3 of his old class mates he went to his freinds and found out that there good for nothing partners cheated on them too, After much heartbreak he and his friends formed a band, Roy is a loud mouth boy and loves to have fun, if your ever feeling down then he is the one to see.  
>Looks: Short light brown hair, a black toque with a garaffe pin on it, A yellow short sleaved shirt, Black jeans, And dark green boots.<br>Family: Older sister Gabbie

* * *

><p><strong>I hope your looking forward to the story.<strong>


	2. The truth PT1

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS**

**I do not own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

><p>(Maka's P.O.V.)<br>I was walking up to mine and Souls appartment carrying a bag full of food along with some books. Me and Soul have been dating for the past year and a half now and life has never been better for us. I was walking up to the door blissfully unaware of what i was about to see.

I open the door to see Soul and another girl passonatly kissing on the couch, I wouldent be to shocked if it was Blaire but the girl i saw with Soul that night was a girl from my old school, Me and my friends had graduated from DWMA about two years ago, And seeing this broke my heart i felt tears well up. Soul was the first guy i trusted and he proved to me that not all men are like my papa, But now looking at this i cant help but wonder if they were just empty words.

I dropped my bag and ran to the park. It was the one place i felt like i could think. Tears are now streaming down my face as i near the park i start slowing down and wipe the tears off my face. I was now walking around and saw Tsubaki crying on a park bench. I walked up to her and sat next to her and put my hand on her back.  
>"Tsubaki whats wrong?" I asked.<br>She looked up at me with a tear stained face. By my guess Black*Star must have done something really stupid to make his girlfriend cry.  
>"Black*Star... he...he...HE'S CHEATING ON ME." She yelled bursting into tears i give her a comfoting hug and my tears had were spilling over too.<br>Seeing her like this and what she told me made me think of Soul.

"Maka?" She said.  
>"Ya?" I ask.<br>"Is it ok if i stay with you and Soul for a while?" She asks timidly.  
>I look at her and tears are now flowing down my face.<br>"I...i dont think thats a good idea..." I said with a hicup.  
>She looks at me with broke and confused eyes.<br>"Souls cheating on me aswell." I told her.  
>We both hug each other crying our hearts out over the love now and forever lost to us.<p>

After crying for what seemed like the longest time ever Liz and Patty slowly walk over to us. Liz was crying her eyes out and Pattys tear stained face told us the whole story.  
>"Maka...Tsubaki what are you *Hic* doing here" Said Liz who was slowly calming down.<br>"Just sitting here in disspare." I said.  
>I hug Tsubaki again as she started crying once again.<p>

"What happend?" Asked Liz.  
>"Black*Star and Soul are cheating on us." I said tears comming back again.<br>Liz looks at us with the same broken eyes as us.  
>Liz just lost it after that and we all sat there crying.<br>I was right on the money with my guess. Kid had been cheating on them with two other girls.  
>After calming down a bit.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Asked Patty.  
>"Well im going to confront Soul about this and if he is cheating on me i will ******* kick his ass." I said bitterly.<br>I was no longer sad i was now filled with bitter hatred.  
>"Im going to do the same thing with Black*Star." Said Tsubaki venom dripping from her voice.<br>Seeing her like this kind of frighten me but i knew it was all true.  
>"And that gose for us aswell." Said Liz and Patty.<br>"If it happens we just leave them there in our houses then lets meet at my papas house until we come up with a new plan." I said.  
>We all nod in agreement.<p>

I walk back to the appartment and see Soul sitting on the couch when i got there.  
>"Here gose nothing." I thought.<br>Soul sees me walk in and jumps off the couch and hugs me tightly.  
>"Maka were the hell have you been?" He asked me.<br>I look up to see his eyes clouded with worry and guilt.  
>Seeing the guilt there in knew it was true.<p>

"Iv been at the park with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty." I said coldy.  
>"What were you doing?" He asked.<br>"Trying to fixs our broken hearts after finding our boyfriends cheating on us." I said with a smile.  
>Soul just looked at me shocked at what i just said.<br>"Maka...you dont really think..." He said.  
>"Oh cut the crap Soul i saw you two kissing." I said.<br>"But Maka..." He said.  
>I had picked up a book that was on a near by table.<br>"MAKA CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ." I yelled slamming the book as hard as i can on his head.  
>He was on the floor unconsouse a pool of blood coming out of his head.<br>"Thank god you were born with a hard head." I said bitterly.  
>I walk into my room and pack my bags i had already told papa what had happend and was more then happy to have us stay.<br>A knock on the door was heard Soul was still KO'd on the floor. I walk to the door and open it to see my papa.  
>"Maka." He said in a warm tone.<br>"Iv got my bags packed already." I told him my bangs covering my eyes.  
>"Liz and Patty are at the house already." He said.<br>"Ok." I said.  
>He walks into my old room and grabs all my stuff and places them in the car.<br>I look over at Soul just lying there.  
>"Its your own fault this happend Soul." I said.<br>I leave my keys and a note on the table. After taking one last look i leave with papa my heart shatered.

* * *

><p>(Soul's P.O.V.)<p>

Dear Soul

If your reading this then that means you up Look i'll just say it you hurt me.  
>I thought you loved me but it looks like those were just empty words.<br>Well Soul this is the end of us Good luck on becoming a death scythe without me.

Maka

P.S. Its uncool to cheat on your girlfriend.

"What have i done..." I said to myself.  
>I woke up to see that Maka and her stuff were gone.<br>I was about to call her when i found this note and her keys on the table.  
>My bags cover my eyes as i grip the note tightly in my hands.<br>"Spirit is going to kill me... but then again i wouldn't blam him." I said.  
>I look up at the roof a tear running down my check.<br>"Man i must look really uncool." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon:And ya thats about it for now<strong>

**Maka: Soul how could you do that to me.**

**Soul: Dont look at me Maka, Moon wrote the story.**

**Moon: Now Soul dont blam someone eles for your mistakes.**

**Maka: Next time on '**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS' We look at how it gose with Liz and Patty.****

**Patty: Yay**


	3. The truth Pt2

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>(Liz's P.O.V.)<br>After partting ways with Maka and Tsubaki we head back to the mansion to confront Kid. We just went to the store for new cloths and to get him a get well gift cause Kid had goten sick. But it turns out he was faking it, cause when we walked inside we found him perfectly healthy and kissing and doing OTHER things with 2 other girls. We both loved Kid he saved us from the streets and we saved his butt alot of times and this is his way of thanking us.  
>There are also the times we saved him from his OCD attacks.<br>We march on inside and found Kid laying on the couch watching the TV. He looks up at us his eyes showed worry and guilt in them.

"Whats with the guiltly look Kiddo." I ask.  
>Patty was not her usall loud self for once she was quite and was glaring at Kid.<br>"Were have you two been?" He asked.  
>"Oh shut up will ya." I snapped.<br>He looks at me shocked.  
>"So Kid i see your friends are gone did you three have a FUN time?" I ask venom seeping out with every word.<br>"W..what are you talking about." He said nervously.  
>"Dont lie to us Kid." Said Patty.<br>"I...i dont know what your talking about." He said not looking us in our eyes.  
>We both exchange a glance.<p>

"So Kid how are you feeling?" I ask.  
>"Ok." He said.<br>"I dont think so." Said Patty.  
>He looks at us.<br>"You looked perfectly fine cheatting on us about 4 hours ago." I said.  
>"I...you...you dont really think i was cheating on you do you?" He asks.<br>"Well you just took the words right out of my mouth." I said coldly.  
>"But there is no way..." He said.<br>"OH can it you asymmetrical peacie of trash." Snapped Patty.  
>"Asymmetrical trash ." Yelled Kid.<br>Kid runs around a bit the passes out on the floor.

"Well were done here lets get our stuff then head to Spirits." I said.  
>"Wow never thought i would say that." I thought to myself.<br>We head upstairs and pack all our stuff up. We leave a note with both our keys on it on a table. Patty was unhappy with just leaving him there so she made one quick trip around our old house and moved most suff to one side and left his room up sidedown it was funny to say the least too bad we wont be there to see his reaction.

We had taken my car and drove to Spirits.  
>He already knew what was going on and was more then welcome to help out.<br>He was just going to get Maka and told us were the spare rooms were. I was shocked to say the least when i saw his house being a death scythe sure dose pay for itself. We found the spare rooms and started to unpack, the beds were big and soft the covers were thick and warm. After seeing the walk in closet i thought Maka was crazy leaving this mansion. I unpacked some not all of my stuff knowing we cant stay here forever. Patty had just finished getting settled in so we went down stairs and waitted in the leaving room.

* * *

><p>(Kid's P.O.V.)<p>

Dear Kid

We both love you very much i mean you pretty much saved us from life on the streets.  
>You were our savior and we cant help but feel it was for nothing.<br>We both came to a dission and we are both breaking up with you. Its your fault Kid you did this yourself.  
>Goodbye goodluck trying to find a symmitrical pair of weapons now.<br>Liz and Patty

P.S. Patty moved all the furniture in your house BYE XD

"Liz... Patty..." I said somenly.  
>Sadness struck me for a few seconds until i red the P.S.<br>"NO MY PERFECT SYMMITERY." I yell.  
>Im now running around the house putting it back to its former glory.<br>While im doing this tears stream down my face like a fausit.  
>Not only have i lost the symmitery of this house but i also lost my symmitrical partners.<br>"Man i sure am an idot." I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Ha nice job Patty.<strong>

**Liz: Moon please dont encourage her.**

**Moon: Come on Liz.**

**Patty: The next one is with Tsubaki.**

**Moon: HEY THATS MY LINE PATTY.**


	4. The truth Pt3

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS**

**I do not own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

><p>(Tsubaki's P.O.V.)<br>I walked home alot slower then normal. The realization that Black*Star was cheating on me hit me hard Maka,Liz, and Patty must all feel the same as i do. How am i going to confront him? It pleaged me the intire time and now its time for the moment of truth. I walk inside slowly my head down and wait for his yelling.

"HEY tsubaki were did you go im starving." He said.  
>"Black*Star." I started.<br>"Ya what is it?" He asked.  
>"Who was that girl you were ki... i mean with earlier?" I ask not looking at him.<br>He was frozen for a moment.  
>"Tsubaki..." He said his voice filled with guilt.<br>"Were...were you cheating on me?" I ask looking at him tears in my eyes.

He was silent and it remaind that way.

"So it was true." I said bitterly.  
>He looked shocked at my tone.<br>"Tsubaki i did something stupid and..." He trailed off.

"Black*Star i think its best if we see other people." I said looking at the floor.  
>"I understand." He said.<br>"And i...i dont think i can be your partner anymore." I said.  
>"WHAT." He yelled.<br>"I understand you for breaking up with me but wanting to break up our team aswell." He said shocked.  
>"Black*Star with all the termoil going on between us right now i dont think it would work well for us as partners." I said avoiding his gaze.<p>

I walk past him and into my room and pack my bags. Maka had called me and told me how it went, her papa just picked her up and i told her what happend. She says that they will be there in 5 minutes or less.

The house was quite i heard some noise from the roof and guessed it was Black*Star.  
>I think back to when i first met him and how i fell in love with him. I couldent help but cry. I lost him.<p>

I heard Maka and her dad pull in. I open the door and they help me move my stuff into the car.  
>Black*Star was nowere in sight.<br>It broke my heart i left my keys on the table along with a snack knowing that he cant cook.  
>"Goodbye Black*Star i love you." I wispered to myself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: THATS SOOOOOOOOOOO SAD (Runs off crying)<strong>

**Tsubaki: Ahh M..Moon-chan please come back.**

**Maka: Just leave her Tsubaki.**

**Tsubaki: *Sigh* Next time on '**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS' we start our band.****


	5. The band

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS**

**NOTE **

**i do NOT own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>(Maka's P.O.V.)<br>Papa was not being his normal cling self but was being very supportive to all of us. Of coure like thats going to stop him from killing Soul. I brought all my old stuff into my old room. Memories of my child hood flooded though me. But nows not the time for that as soon as me and Tsubaki had finished unpacking we head to the living room. Papa had to do some earners for Lord Death so he left as soon as we finished. Me and the girls were sitting in the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Liz.  
>"We lost our homes, our boyfriends, our partners." Said Tsubaki.<p>

The atmospher of the room was very depressing.

"Well we should start looking for jobs." I said.  
>"Ya its not like we can live here forever." Said Liz.<br>"Hey why dont we start a band?" Asked Patty.  
>We all look at the younger Tompson.<br>"A band thats not a bad idea..." I said.  
>"Ya it pays well and we would get to travle." Said Liz.<br>"But were do we start?" Asked Tsubaki.  
>"I could ask papa if we could go and buy some instraments." I said.<br>"Ok and we could also go and play in that cafe down the road there always looking for bands." Said Liz.  
>"This is going great but what about a name?" Asked Tsubaki.<br>I thought for a moment.  
>"Well we all have lovley voices, and we sing from our souls..." I said.<br>"What about Soul Sireans." I said.  
>"I love it." Said Liz.<br>"Yay yay." Said Patty.  
>"Its a wonderful name Maka." Said Tsubaki.<br>"Then its offical were going to start a band." I said.  
>We all cheer then head to the ketchin to make dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

I told papa what were going to do and gave us some money to buy intraments. We head down to the mall and into a music store.  
>"Ok so were do we start?" I asked.<br>"Well lets look around." Said Tsubaki.  
>I went over to the guitar section of ther store. I looked around and found a white and red guitar it was beutifaliy made. I looked at it. It was so dazaling.<br>I looked at the price tag and it was round 87.99$ i had with me about 100$ from papa. I picked it up and a beginers book together it was 95$.  
>I bought it. After paying for it i slung it over my sholder and kept the book under my arm.<p>

* * *

><p>(Tsubaki's P.O.V.)<br>After looking around a bit i saw a set of blue drums. I walked over to them and looked at the price it was 95$ pretty high. Spirit-San had given all of us 100$.I found a begginers book that was 5$ I went to the counter and ask to buy the drums. I think it was the colour that made me fall in love with them. They reminded me of ...him. In the end i spent all the money Spirit-San had givin me. After buying them i brought them to Liz's car. Maka was already there and helped me out with the drums. She got a red and white guitar. We were both happy with our instraments. We waited outside for Liz and Patty.

* * *

><p>(Liz's P.O.V.)<br>I wondered around the store for awhile. and ended up in the keybord section and found a dark red one in the middle and made my way over to it. I checked the price it was 79.99$ plus tax. After thinking about it for awhile i went with it. "I always wanted to play the piano." I said. I call over one of the workers and bought this and a learners book. After i finished buying it i found Patty she had bought a blue guitar and book.  
>In total mine was 85$ and Pattys was 95$ after paying we left the store and saw that Maka and Tsubaki had goten there instraments. We were about to leave when we saw our X boyfriends pass by.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moon:Thats all for now.<strong>

**Maka: Wow Moon you cant spell for the life of you can you?**

**Moon just sits in a cornnor.**

**Liz: Maka i think you just put her in a Crona pasition.**

**Maka: Oops.**

**Tsubaki: Whats going to happen next time i wonder?**

**Maka: Who know well by for now guys.**


	6. First gig

**SOUL EATER FANFIC**

**ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS**

**Yes part 5**

* * *

><p>(Maka's P.O.V.)<p>

We were just about to leave the music store, we had all goten the instraments that we all liked. Me and Patty and both gotten guitars, Mine was red and white while hers was blue and black. Tsubaki got light blue drums, and Liz got a dark red key board. We were about to leave when we saw... our old boyfriends. We were already in Lizs sports car. The boys started walking over to us.

"Liz we should go." I said.  
>"Right." She said.<p>

We look away from them and drove off. Looking back i could see the sadness and guilt nawing at them. We stopped by and ice cream shop and got some ice cream. I got mint chocolate chip, Liz got strwberry, Patty chocolate, and Tsubaki vinilla. We felt better after the ice cream. Once we got home we moved our new instraments to our rooms so we could focus practicing alone then together. I unpack my guitar and put it by my desk. Looking around the house earlyer i found some music stands that belonged to mama. I got one for each of us. I get out my book and started to practice. I wonder what life as a band will be like for us. I cant wait to play at the cafe.

* * *

><p>(TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS)<p>

(Still Maka's P.O.V.)

We finished the beginers book after a month. We found some spray paint in mamas old room and painted the band name on our instraments. The name was on the strap that was holding my guitar. I got a black strap to go with my guitar, Patty got a white strap for hers. We spent hours practicing and perfecting ourselves. After "mastering" the beginners book we went and got the advanced books. Were pretty quick learners After we finish these books were going to look for touters to learn more. We try practicing together some times and were doing ok and were learning to play other songs by other musitions. I was voted to be lead singer and i get kind of shy when others hear me sing, but oh well i'll just have to get over it if were going to be a band.  
>Were still working on our own songs but for now were just going to have fun. Papa has been helping as much as possible and supporting us all the way.<br>Just yesterday we perfected playing "What Hurts The Most" by Cascada, We plan on playing that and "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. At the cafe this weekend.

"Maka were going out for dinner you in?" Asked Liz.  
>"Yea im comming wait for me." I called.<br>I walk over to my closet and pick out a blue top that only has one sleave, and it cuts up. Its petty short for a top so i were a black strapless top underneith.  
>My stomach shows and im also wearing black jeans. My hair is no longer in pig tails i started keeping it in a side ponytail with a white and green silk ribbon, i didnt change my combat boots. All of us had changed our styles after we graduated. Liz wears a pink spegeti strap t-shirt with dark blue jeans.<br>and cowboy boots, She keeps her hair down. Tsubaki's outfit didnt changes so much the only diffrence is the colour its now dark green and her hair is still kept in a ponytail its just braided. Then theres Patty her outfit is like Liz's its just reclolured. The top is yellow with spots,Ya just like a giraffe,She has light blue shorts and her hair is still short but kept back with a yellow headband. Anyways enough of that. I head down stairs after Liz.

"So were are we going?" I ask.  
>"We were planing to go to the cafe that good with you." Asked Tsubaki.<br>"Its fine with me." I said.

We all head out to the cafe. We head on in and it was pretty nice the stage was in the back of the room ehind it was a curtin. Tables were placed near the stage and by the door.

"Wow its lovely." I said.  
>"Ya... hey while were here why dont we ask about playing?" Said Liz.<br>"Sure." I said.  
>"Hello welcome to the death city cafe how may i help you?" Asked a pink haired girl.<br>"Table for 4 please...wait a minute Kim is that you?" I asked.  
>"Oh hey Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki hows it going?" She asked.<br>"It going good." I said.  
>"Well great here." She said.<p>

Kim lead us to a table by a window it had a great view of the stage. I looked around and noticed it was pretty empty.

"Hey why is it so quite in here?" Asked Liz.  
>"Well buissnes hasnt been going so well." She said sadly.<br>"Oh how come?" Asked Tsubaki.  
>"We cant book any bands to play what good is a cafe with a stage but with no music." She said.<br>We all look at each other giving each other happy glances.  
>"Well can we help out?" I asked.<br>"How?" Asked kim.  
>"Well you see we just formed a band about 2 months ago and are looking for a place to play." Said Tsubaki.<br>"R..really!" Said Kim.  
>"Yep do you think we could play here this weekend?" I ask.<br>"Of course im going to go tell my boss right away." She said.

She left the menus on the table we sat down and looked though the menus. After deciding on what to eat Kim came back.

"So what did your boss say?" Asked Liz.  
>"He was jumpping for joy thank you so much." She said.<br>"So we got the gig?" Asked Patty.  
>"Yep." Said Kim.<p>

We all cheered for awhile, our first gig this weekend im getting all nervouse. After we finished cheering we ordered our food and caught up a bit with Kim, she's still rejecting Ox and Jackie had gone to work at a music store. It was really nice to see her again.

* * *

><p>(THE WEEKEND)<p>

Today is the day of our gig im so nervouse i hope it gose well. I slung my guitar behind my back so did Patty. Liz was carring her keyboard on her back and we helped Tsubaki move her drums. We got to the cafe about 7 we were going to play around 8 so we took the time to set up. Once we got there Kim greated us and Jackie was there to.

"Hey Jackie nice to see you." I said.  
>"Hey girls nice to see you to and i heard about what happend with the guys sorry." She said.<br>"Dont worry Jackie it was their own fault." Said Liz.  
>"Ya." Said Patty.<br>"Hey do you think you can help us set up?" I ask.  
>"Sure." They said.<p>

We set up Tsubakis drums first, It took us 5 minutes to set them up, after that Liz set up her keyboard. Me and Patty were up front with our guitars, Me and Liz were going to be singing "What Hurts The Most", and after that me and Patty are going to sing "Behind These Hazel Eyes". We double checked our instraments and our microphones.

"Hey you guys your on in 5 minutes." Said Kim.  
>"Ok thanks." I said.<p>

Jackie came up and handed us some water bottles. She heads over to the bar and sits on one of the stools.

"Ok." Said Kim.  
>"Ready girls?" I ask.<br>"Yep." said Liz.  
>"Oh im so nervouse." Said Tsubaki.<br>"Dont worry will do good" Said Patty.  
>"Right." She said.<br>"Ok then lets go and do our best." I said.  
>"Right." They said.<p>

We walk up on stage and looked around it was just like when we came here the first night. Papa had come with us and was at the bar waiting and looking at us.I walk up to the mic.

"Here gose nothing." I thought.  
>"Good evening everybody im Maka, along with my band mates Tsubaki on drums, Liz on the keyboard, and me and Patty on guitar." I said.<br>"Were Soul Sireans we hope you enjoy tonights songs." We all said.

* * *

><p><strong>"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me"<strong> I sang with Liz.

* * *

><p>"Hey there not that bad." Said a man.<br>"Yea plus there cute." Said another man.  
>"Wow and they've been playing how long?" Asked Kim.<br>"Two months." Said Spirit with a smile.  
>"Ugh im so jelouse." Said Jackie with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>

* * *

><p>Boys were wistling at us.<p>

"So this is what its like being in a band." I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' It It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken<strong>

**What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do**

* * *

><p>More people were entering the cafe.<br>I looked at Liz we both exchange a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do<strong>

**Not seeing that loving you That's what I was trying to do Ooohhh...**

* * *

><p>We finished the song and we heard clapping we all bowed.<p>

"Thank you everyone that was "What Hurts The Most" by Cascada." I said.  
>"Were going to take a short breather and then play one more song for tonight." Said Tsubaki.<p>

We could still hear them wistling. The owner of the cafe came and thanked us for playing.

After we finished talking with him, Kim and Jackie came up and congradulated us. Kim thanked us aswell.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Thats all for now<strong>

**Maka: We hope you enjoyed it and will...**

**Patty: See you next time on **

**Moon: **ROCKEN ROLLING SOULS****


	7. AN

**Authors note**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone~ Moon here I'm SO SORRY for not posting like anything since ever<br>**

** but I've unfortunately hit a spot where I just didn't like what I was writing at all.**

**I lost interest in soooooooo many of my stories and decide to drop them.**

**All of my story's save for my one-shot have been officially discontinued. **

**But don not fret!**

** I may come back and re-write them in the future **

**Hopefully with a better plot, less OOC's and no MARY SUES!**

**Re-reading my stories have shown me that many of my characters have the **

**tendency's of Mary sues and I want to fix that.**

**So I want to thank all the people who have read my stories and followed them up until this point.  
><strong>

**I hope that someday I'll be able to write better stories for you all.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for not writing this note out earlier and I'm sorry to the people who have waited patiently on me, **

**for stories that wouldn't be updated. **

****Thank you for taking the time to read this note, and hopefully I'll be back to write for you all again.  
><strong>**

**- Moonlighttalon**


End file.
